


Chase away the World, until there's only Us

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Genciotiste [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: “Sleeping,” Baptiste replied deadpan, delighting in the sight of Genji gaping at him and Lúcio trying to swallow another laugh, and he paused. “And cuddling…” He added thoughtfully, pressing deliberately into Lúcio, watching as Genji’s efforts to free the sheet increased. “…and maybe even breakfast in bed.”“That all sounds heavenly, and maybe more…”A continuation of the night before...
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Series: Genciotiste [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626694
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'In Your Eyes, I am Complete'
> 
> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/jdpcfy6XTB).

When Baptiste woke, it was to find himself teetering on the edge of the bed, completely uncovered, head resting in the space between the pillow and the bedside table. It was also much too early for him to be awake, the sky outside still dark from what he could make out through the frosted glass and confirmed by Genji’s snores from behind him. Yawning, he shuffled back on the bed before pausing as he remembered the previous night, and the fact that he had definitely fallen asleep cuddled between the pair of them. As he rolled over to find Lúcio now sprawled in the space that he had occupied. _So much for being in the middle tonight,_ he thought with a grin. Making a note to tease Lúcio about it in the morning, as he moved closer. Intending to cuddle close and try and steal back some of the sheet that was wound tightly around Genji on Lúcio’s other side.

He was partway there when Lúcio shifted, and he paused, waiting for Lúcio to curl into one of them as he was by far the cuddliest of them. However, instead, Lúcio seemed to curl in on himself, trying to make himself smaller, and now Baptiste could just make out his expression in the half-light of the room. Seeing the way Lúcio was frowning, eyes darting beneath closed lids, mouth open as though he was in the middle of calling out although he made no noise beyond an odd hitching breath. _Nightmare,_ Baptiste realised with a muffled curse, just as Lúcio’s expression twisted, fear and despair, emotions that Baptiste never wanted to see on his face and then he cried out, a low, broken noise that sounded more like a sob than anything.

On the other side, Genji stirred, but didn’t wake, burrowing further into the sheet and Baptiste knew that it wouldn’t take much more to rouse him entirely as none of them were particularly deep sleepers these days. “Lúcio?” He murmured, turning his attention back to their partner, closing the distance between them and reaching out to curl his fingers against Lúcio’s cheek, trying to soothe him back into consciousness. His voice seemed to reach Lúcio, but not in the way that he had wanted, because Lúcio tensed and the fear in his expression had deepened, and he was reaching out, fingers stretching for something only he could see. Not knowing what else to do Baptiste grasped the reaching hand, tangling their fingers together and squeezing lightly. “I’m right here, Lúcio,” he tried again, soft and soothing, the voice he used when either of them was hurt. Unless he was scolding them for being too reckless.

“Baptiste…” Lúcio whispered his name like it was a prayer, and his expression crumpled, fear morphing to grief, and his voice caught and broke. _What the hell is he dreaming about?_ Nightmares weren’t an uncommon occurrence, and Baptiste knew better than anyone just how the mind could twist things when you were asleep, but it had been a while since any of them had anything this bad. “…sorry…” The broken apology whispered on a hitched breath that was too much like a sob for comfort was the final straw. Releasing Lúcio’s hand, he swept his partner into his arms, forcefully jostling him back to consciousness as he drew him in close.

There was no missing the fact that Lúcio was awake now, because he immediately twisted against Baptiste and buried his face against him, face warm and increasingly damp, as his breathing hitched and caught on strangled sobs. As much as he wanted to know what the nightmare had been about if only so, he could counter whatever Lúcio had seen. He knew that he wasn’t going to get a coherent answer out of the other man at the moment and so he just held him tighter, resting his head against Lúcio’s and looked at Genji. There was no sign that their boyfriend was awake, but Baptiste doubted that he had managed to sleep through the noise and sudden movement, but he didn’t ask, knowing that Lúcio was already going to feel bad enough for having disturbed him without adding Genji to the mix. Still, his gaze lingered on Genji even as he murmured soft reassurances to Lúcio.

When he ran out of words, he started to hum under his breath, a mixture of one of Lúcio’s songs and some half-remembered song from his childhood, knowing that music soothed Lúcio like nothing else. It had taken them a while, but both he and Genji had learned to be more watchful when Lúcio suddenly started cranking out a lot of new music without a deadline looming because it usually meant something was bothering him.

He wasn’t sure how long they lay there. Him humming and holding Lúcio close, Lúcio trembling and hiding against him even as his breathing started to settle, and beyond him Genji’s steady breathing that left Baptiste unsure of whether he was awake or not. All he knew was that by the time Lúcio stirred against him, the room was considerably lighter, and a quick glance confirmed that the sky outside was shifting towards blue. “Baptiste…?” Lúcio asked, pulling away just enough to peer up at him without breaking the embrace. Granting him a good look at the tear tracks and rawness around Lúcio’s eyes, and Baptiste’s expression softened as he shifted so he could hold him tight while reaching up to brush away some of the lingering tears.

“I’m here,” he murmured, remembering their words from the previous night as he dipped his head to press a kiss to Lúcio’s forehead. “Always.” A glimmer of light greeted his words. Lúcio’s lips quirking for a moment before he sobered, eyes darting towards the window and the proof of how early it was, and then back to Baptiste just as he yawned, swallowing as he tilted his head down, avoiding Baptiste’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you…”

“You didn’t,” Baptiste told him, biting back a sigh at the unnecessary apology, as though he would have been bothered if it had been Lúcio that had disturbed him. “I was already awake. Nearly falling out of the bed and Genji stealing the covers will do that,” he added teasingly. Trying to lighten the mood and giving Genji a way in if he wanted to join them, still not sure if their partner was awake and feigning sleep or if he had actually managed to sleep through it all. Both would be impressive, he thought, glancing across at him again and shaking his head. His words had been enough to coax Lúcio to look at him again, searching for any sign of a lie, and he deliberately met his gaze, lifting an eyebrow in challenge and Lúcio was the one to look away first. “So, are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?”

“No.” The blunt answer was unusual. Lúcio was never particularly keen on sharing details of his nightmares, despite his openness about most things. Still, he never outright refused them, and Baptiste couldn’t stop himself from scowling at the reply.

“No?” He echoed.

“Please, I just want to forget it and get back to enjoying our break,” Lúcio pleaded, and Baptiste cursed the fact that he hadn’t built up a good defence to that tone, knowing full well that Lúcio had both of them wrapped around his little finger when he pleased. However, the effect was ruined by the fact that Lúcio was still all but clinging to him, allowing him to feel the tremors still wracking him, and the way his breath hitched in the middle.

“I know,” he soothed instead, fingers light against Lúcio’s cheek, abandoning his efforts to wipe away the tear tracks and instead just stroking warm skin, soft but steady. “But I don’t think it’s that easy is it?” Gently probing, but all but daring Lúcio to try and lie to him, and there was a pause. And he knew that if he had been able to clearly see Lúcio’s expression, he would have seen the lie building and then dissipating as his partner sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. He didn’t feel much triumph at the success though, instead pulling Lúcio closer again, trying to mould himself around him, a physical barrier between him and the rest of the world, and whatever had haunted his sleep. “Talk to me.”

“It’s silly…”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Baptiste said, a hint of steel in his voice this time. Not for the first time wondering how he had ended up with two people who were just as stubborn if not more so than he was. From the fleeting, sideways glance Lúcio gave him, he was asking himself the same thing, and Baptiste smiled encouragingly at him.

There was a pause, one that stretched for a minute and then another and another, and he was just wondering if he was going to have to push harder when Lúcio took a shuddering breath. “It was that mission…” Fingers wrapped around Baptiste’s wrists, stopping the soothing motion against his cheek. “The one where you came charging in when I was hit.” A kind, roundabout way of mentioning the mission against Talon that had lead to Genji and Lúcio bringing him to this hotel, and Baptiste hummed to show that he understood. Even as he marvelled at Lúcio’s ability to worry about him when he was still trembling in the aftermath of his own nightmare. “… this time it was what they wanted, you rushing in. It was a trap…”

So, Lúcio had been more worried about him that he had let on. Baptiste wasn’t blind or naïve, and he knew that part of their plan to bring him here had been worry, as well as wanting to cheer him up, and if he was honest he hadn’t missed the sideways looks, the way they had stayed close as much as possible in the weeks before they’d come here. Apparently, now that they were here, that was catching up with them, and he glanced at Genji once more, before focusing on Lúcio as he added under his breath. “I know it was just a dream, but…”

“It felt real?” Baptiste finished for him, remembering how Lúcio had said his name in the midst of the nightmare and how he had reached for him, closing his eyes when Lúcio nodded. He knew from painful experience just how vivid nightmares could be, and it wouldn’t be the first time that any of them had jerked awake after a bad mission, reaching out, half expecting to find someone missing. It was a fear that never got any easier to deal with, and couldn’t always be chased away with soothing words, often needing time, and the reassurance that they were still there, to fade. That didn’t mean he couldn’t or wouldn’t try though, leaning down to kiss the top of Lúcio’s head, before guiding his partner’s head to rest over his heart. “I’m here, I’m alive, and I’ve never felt better,” he murmured, unable to keep the smile out of his words at the last bit, knowing that it would be a while before he could forget about the night, they had given him. Lúcio managed to snort at that, no doubt knowing exactly where his thoughts had gone, but the humour was forced and faded as he sighed, leaning into Baptiste.

“This was meant to be a fun break for all of us, and I ruined it…”

“You haven’t ruined anything,” Baptiste admonished as soon as he had found his voice, trying to keep the frown off his face. It wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation, and so far neither he nor Genji had been able to work out where Lúcio had got the idea that he wasn’t supposed to have nightmares, they just knew that he went out of his way to try and hide it, and when he couldn’t, he would try and brush it off or apologise. It was a work in progress trying to break him of that habit, but the middle of the night with a nightmare fresh on his mind wasn’t the time to push the matter, so instead Baptiste focused on soothing him. “Last night…” He glanced at the clock, not entirely sure what time it was – too early, the numbers informed him, but still enough to be classed as morning and he refocused on Lúcio. “Last night was perfect, but this,” he squeezed Lúcio’s shoulder, drawing him closer. “I love being able to hold you like this too, regardless of if it was because of a nightmare or not.”

“But…”

“But nothing,” Baptiste cut across the weak protest. “You had a nightmare, there is nothing wrong with that.” _And one day we will find a way to convince you of that fact,_ he thought but didn’t add, not about to pick a fight when he could feel that Lúcio was wavering a little. “It could just have easily been me, or Genji, and would you have blamed us?”

“Of course not…” Lúcio blurted, looking up at him, and seeming to realise as he did so what he had just said and that he had walked right into it as he stared, wide-eyed at Baptiste who grinned before leaning in to kiss him.

“Then you know how I feel.”

“I hate you,” Lúcio muttered, echoing the words of the night before, betraying them with the small, wondering smile on his lips as he finally allowed himself to melt into the kiss. Baptiste refrained from teasing him about it, pleased to have won this skirmish, although he fully intended to tackle the issue again at a later date. For now, he drew the kiss out as long as possible, determined to soothe any lingering fear and anchor Lúcio firmly in the hear or now, knowing that physical contact worked better than words, smug when he felt Lúcio fully melting into him.

“Are you two cuddling without me?” A sleepy voice demanded, and they parted, Lúcio, making a startled noise while Baptiste grinned, unrepentant as he lifted his head and met Genji’s gaze. Just a quick look at Genji’s expression confirmed that he had been awake for a while, catching at least the tail end of his conversation with Lúcio, but it hadn’t bled into his voice. Instead, he sounded sleepy and sulky in the way that any of them did when they felt they were being ‘neglected’, and Baptiste flashed him a grateful look, which earned him a wink just before Lúcio twisted in his arms to look in at Genji. This time Genji wasn’t quite as good at hiding his response as he saw the evidence of the nightmare written across Lúcio’s face, but he did his best to hide it under a smile. “And what happened to Baptiste being in the middle?”

“I…”

Baptiste and Genji moved at the same time. Sandwiching Lúcio between them before he could finish the half-formed protest or excuse, kissing him on the cheeks, and each claiming a corner of his mouth as they manoeuvred him to lying in the space between them and pressing close on either side. Flustering him and chasing a little more of the lingering nightmare from his expression and eyes, as he couldn’t help but smile at their antics. They both caught his hands as he reached for them, kissing his palms, and then each finger until he was flustered and blushing and smiling as bright as the sun.

“There you are,” Baptiste murmured, leaning in to steal a kiss, before moving to let Genji do the same, amused to see Lúcio trying to hide a yawn. “Now, if Genji is willing to share the sheet, how about we see if we can get some more sleep. After all, I for one, am all for spending the day in bed with you two.”

“Sleeping?” Genji asked, even as he set about unwinding the sheet that he had stolen during the night, and Baptiste snorted at the faux-innocent question, not needing to see the mischievous glint in Genji’s eyes when he met his gaze to know that it wasn’t sleep that he had in mind. Lúcio knew too, chuckling, and while it wasn’t as easy and light-hearted as it would usually be, it was like music to their ears.

“Sleeping,” Baptiste replied deadpan, delighting in the sight of Genji gaping at him and Lúcio trying to swallow another laugh, and he paused. “And cuddling…” He added thoughtfully, pressing deliberately into Lúcio, watching as Genji’s efforts to free the sheet increased. “…and maybe even breakfast in bed.”

“Baptiste…” Genji grumbled, finally holding up the sheet triumphantly.

“That sounds like heaven, doesn’t it, Genji?” Lúcio asked, and he couldn’t hide the smile in his voice, yelping as he found himself covered by the newly freed sheet.

“I hate you both,” Genji proclaimed, betrayed by his twitching lips and the fact that he still pressed into Lúcio when he threw himself back down on the bed. Sharing a meaningful look with Baptiste as they heard Lúcio laughing beneath the sheet, before pasting a pout on his face as Lúcio pushed the sheet down so he could see them both.

“Sure you do,” Lúcio laughed, leaning up to kiss him, lingering long enough to be teasing before he pulled away, repeating the gesture with Baptiste. “That all sounds heavenly, and maybe more…” he added, as he settled back between them, and Genji’s pout softened to a smile as they watched him fight another yawn and win, only for a second one to slip through.

“Maybe,” Genji agreed softly, as he and Baptiste settled against Lúcio, heads resting on his shoulders, linking hands against his chest, just as he and Lúcio had done against Baptiste earlier that night. It meant more this time, a reassurance for Lúcio that they were both there, physical reassurance as their hands rose and fell with each breath he took. “I might even let you win this time,” he teased, earning a whispery laugh as Lúcio yawned and turned, pressing his head against Genji’s as his eyes closed, while Baptiste lifted an eyebrow sensing that there was a story there. “Later,” Genji mouthed at him, and Baptiste nodded in agreement. Squeezing Genji’s fingers as he held his gaze, a promise in his eyes as he tilted his head towards the shower, wiggling his eyebrows when Genji’s eyes widened, and his smile grew.

_Later…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blessed with this [amazing art](https://twitter.com/bloomingjellies/status/1300543327184453632) based on chapter 1 by Blooming.

When Baptiste next woke it was much later, sunlight streaming in through the window and bathing the room with the soft golden light of early morning. He was also no longer at risk of tumbling off the edge of the bed, because at some point during the early hours they had ended up tangled together, to the point where he couldn’t have moved even if he’d wanted to. At least not without waking one if not both of them, something he was loathed to do after the previous night. While Genji appeared to have stolen the covers yet again, Baptiste was anything but cold as he cuddled into Lúcio’s back, lifting his head as a sleepy grumble greeted his movement. Lúcio threatened to stir for a moment, before wrinkling his nose – leaving Baptiste itching to kiss it which was impossible at this angle – before settling once more, smiling faintly as he snuggled back against him with a sigh, the nightmares for now at least a distant memory.

He might have fallen asleep like that, dropping his head so that he could press a kiss to Lúcio’s shoulder in place of his nose, but just as he was about to settle once more, he felt eyes on him. A smile spread across Baptiste’s face, and he kissed Lúcio’s shoulder again, deliberately slow, practically able to feel the frustration and impatience building on the other side of the bed. Eventually, he took pity on Genji, lifting his head to look across at him.

“Good morning,” Genji’s voice was quiet for all his impatience, eyes softening as his gaze dropped to Lúcio’s face for a moment. Reaching out to brush gentle fingers across Lúcio’s cheek. Baptiste’s smiled softened too, drinking in the sight of them, as still fast asleep Lúcio turned and leaned into the touch.

“Good morning,” he echoed just as quietly.

“No more nightmares?” Genji asked.

“Not that I know of.” They shared a brief grimace at that, knowing that Lúcio would have done his utmost not to disturb them a second time. However, it was hard to dwell on that thought when he was asleep, peaceful and safe and warm between them, and Baptiste reached out. Searching for the hand that he had released during the night, Genji meeting him halfway, as they linked hands over their sleeping boyfriend, squeezing lightly.

They remained like that for a few minutes, warm and content, their hands sliding lower so they could both rub soothing circles against Lúcio’s hip with their thumbs, waiting to see if he would stir. Usually, such a gentle touch would be enough to rouse him, however, aside from a slight pout when Genji pulled his hand away from his cheek, Lúcio slept on, and they were happy to let him after what happened. However, Baptiste found himself biting his bottom lip, fighting back a grin, as he felt Genji beginning to rub his foot against his ankle, mindful of Lúcio’s legs tangled around theirs. He pretended not to notice, happy to remain where they were for a little longer, besides it was fun to tease Genji, the grip on his hand tightening as the seconds crept into minutes. In his head, Baptiste started counting, partly to distract himself from the sensation, and partly to see how long Genji could hold out and he had barely got to twenty when there was a frustrated noise from the other side of the bead.

“Baptiste…”

“Yes?” Baptiste asked, perfectly innocent, just as he had been when he’d suggested spending the day in bed, and he thought that Genji might combust right there and then. He wasn’t sure whether it was just the general mood with the three of them together, away from curious eyes, no matter how friendly, or the fact that for a moment at least they could pretend there was no war, no fights to be had. Still, it was rare for Genji to be so persistent and Baptiste loved it.

“Later…” Genji whispered. “You promised me later.” There was a world of promise in those words, despite the almost petulant tone and Baptiste had to chuckle, trying not to disturb Lúcio, as he pulled their linked hands together, leaning over Lúcio so that he could press a kiss to the back of Genji’s hand. Meeting Genji’s gaze, he smiled more broadly. Letting the pretence of innocence disappear as he slowly, deliberately trailed soft kisses down each finger, lingering on the scars, dipping his tongue into the space between the fingers and feeling Genji quiver under his ministrations. Only abandoning his efforts, when Genji all but kicked his ankle while trying to stop himself making a noise and Baptise soothed him with a kiss to the back of his hand again.

“How about a shower?”

“If you’re suggesting a cold one…” Genji threatened, and Baptiste laughed and immediately held his breath as Lúcio shifted between them with a grumble. Muttering something that sounded like ‘it’s too early for drinking’ before rolling over, pulling free of the tangle of legs and kicking Genji in the process, before pressing his face into the pillow and settling once more, as Baptiste and Genji shared an amused look over his head.

“I wasn’t,” Baptiste replied after a moment, lifting his eyebrows, and giving them a deliberate wiggle, and this time it was Genji struggling to hold back his laughter. Both missing Lúcio’s laughter at that moment because, for some reason, he always lost it when Baptiste pulled such expressions. And it usually ended with Lúcio rolling around laughing, Baptiste feigning offence and Genji rolling his eyes and wondering what he had done to fall for this pair of idiots. Both of them glancing at their sleeping third and leaning in at the same time to press kisses to his shoulders.

Genji was the first to move, still laughing to himself as he untangled himself from Baptiste’s legs and the covers he had hogged during the night, carefully pulling them over Lúcio as he slipped out of bed. Upright he stretched, and Baptiste remained where he was for a moment, still enjoying Lúcio’s warmth and making the most of the display. Knowing that Genji was fully aware of his attention because he was drawing out each motion, exaggerating the movement as he arched his back like a cat. His expression was smug as he caught Baptiste’s appreciative gaze. “Are you coming?” He asked, gesturing towards the shower.

“One of us will be,” Baptiste quipped, delighting in the strangled noise that earned him.

“I hate you.”

“Both of you keep saying that,” Baptiste retorted, finally moving, extracting himself from Lúcio’s side, and smoothing down the covers as he did, his hand lingering on Lúcio’s back. “But I thinking you’re mistaking loathing for loving.”

“You hope we are,” Genji teased, betraying himself with his expression, especially his eyes. His gaze lingering for a moment on where Baptiste’s hand was resting, seeing the reluctance hidden beneath the teasing words before he circled around the bed to join him. “He’s all right,” he murmured, slipping his arms around Baptiste from behind and leaning up to kiss the side of his neck, before resting his head on his shoulders. “And, if he’s not, then he will be, and we’ll spoil him rotten.” Baptiste hummed at that, leaning back into the embrace but still not moving away, eyes on Lúcio. “We’re going to be right here, he’s not going to be waking up alone,” Genji added, just as softly. He would never have suggested this if they’d had to leave the room, because none of them was fans of waking up alone these days, too used to the fact that they had this now, needing and wanting it more than they were ever able to put into words.

There was a pause, and then Baptiste sighed, and he slowly removed his hand, before turning around still in the circle of Genji’s arms, before bringing his own up to return the hug. They lingered like that, savouring that gentle warmth just as much as the anticipation of what was to come. “He’d probably appreciate waking up to a show,” Baptiste said finally, and while there was a hint of hesitation beneath the teasing, it was real and warm, and Genji chuckled and kissed him.

“You know he will.”

Baptiste relaxed then, deepening the kiss, hands wandering down Genji’s back. Firm enough to be felt, even on the numb areas, lingering where metal met flesh, lightly teasing and worshipping all at once, and he smiled when Genji jolted at the touches, licking into the kiss with a soft, desperate noise. Baptiste devoured the noise, deliberately, letting his fingers play across scarred flesh, searching out the places where he knew Genji could feel it the most, and slowly, gently, beginning to herd him across the room without breaking the kiss. Eventually, they had to part, breathing heavily, and flushed, and Baptiste delighted in the hungry gaze that chased the blush down his chest. “Shower,” he whispered, both for Lúcio’s benefit and to avoid breaking the moment. He needn’t have worried, because Genji kissed him again, hard and heated this time, before reaching for him and all but dragging him the rest of the way.

Allowing himself to be pulled into the shower, Baptiste couldn’t help but smile at the memory of the previous night, and this time he was the one to pull Genji into a kiss. A softer, more lingering one, a wordless expression of gratitude that Genji melted into despite his impatience, guiding Baptiste back until he was pressed against the glass wall of the shower. Grinning into the kiss when Baptiste shivered at the contrast of hot and cold, and bucking his hips and pushing back into Genji, deepening the kiss. It was Genji that broke it, pressing a kiss to the corner of Baptiste’s mouth when he protested, and then pressing a trail of kisses down Baptiste’s chin and throat. Teasing, nipping here and then, attuned to the way his partner’s breathing was speeding up, the quiet plea for more that slipped out between panting breaths.

“Genji…” Baptiste was definitely pleading now, and Genji lent up and stole another kiss, before stepping back to mess with the shower controls, and this time it was Baptiste who made a frustrated growl. One that was almost lost in the sound of the shower coming to life, Genji taking his time playing with the heat, making it hot enough that it would give him the sensation he wanted but not too hot for his partner. It was a delicate balance they had mastered at home, although he had to admire the ease with which this shower adjusted, rather than the loud, clanking groans of their shower at home.

“There, we go,” he declared finally, satisfied as he felt the press of hot water on his skin, easing the old ache from his body as he turned. Only to find himself being pressed up against the opposite wall of the shower, as Baptiste loomed over him, kissing him hard and hungry, and deliciously wet. “Perhaps, I should have made it a cold shower,” he teased when Baptiste paused to catch his breath, earning a nip to his lips for his cheek, and a kiss that his toes curling as he clung to Baptiste. Fairly sure that was the only thing keeping him upright at the moment and more than happy about that, closing his eyes as he feels Baptiste smiling into the kiss, that mischievous, devilish smile that promises him the world.

Genji was awash in a sea of sensation. Between the hot water pelting down on them from above, and Baptiste’s lips and fingers marking their paths across his skin, he felt almost feverish, and he loved it. His eyes were still shut, head tilted back to give Baptiste access as he moved down his throat, his world reduced to the press of those warm touches against his own overheated skin. It’s too much and not enough, but he knows Baptiste will take his time, knows that he will be slower if he’s impatience, because Baptiste enjoys teasing him. Enjoys teasing both of them, and despite himself, Genji opened his eyes, peering through the steam and water towards the bed. Lúcio is barely visible, having apparently taken advantage of having the covers to himself for once and burrowing down until only the top of his head is visible.

Baptiste had noticed his distraction, following his gaze and humming under his breath. “Are you thinking about him watching us?” He asked, voice deliberately low and rough, and Genji trembled. He loved it when Baptiste used that voice, and more than once, he had wondered if he could come undone from that voice alone. Perhaps he should suggest that at some point? He thought, distracted when Baptiste traced the curve of his ear with the tip of his tongue. “Genji?” He was doing it deliberately, he had to be because that low growl right in his ear had him whining and pressing into him, greedily demanding more.

“Yes…” He admitted, knowing that if he didn’t answer then, Baptiste would tease, and he wasn’t ready for this to end yet. His heart aflutter with anticipation as Baptiste chuckled in his ear, before moving to leave a hickey just below his ear. An overwhelming burst of feeling as Baptiste found a sensitive spot and exploited it and Genji clutched at him, fingers pressing against the broad back. “Baptiste…” Another chuckle, as Baptiste abandoned the spot and kissed him again. Devouring the protest with a delighted hum, nipping and licking into his mouth, until Genji’s thoughts were scrambled and all he could do was press in. Silently demanding more and more, and Baptiste more than willing to match him, until Genji wondered dizzily if Baptiste was going to make him come untouched and pulled back.

“Genji?” Immediately gentle and concerned, Baptiste’s hands that had still been tracing patterns across water-slicked skin came up to cup his face, and Genji nearly came undone then as their eyes met.

“I want…” He gasped and trailed off, not sure what he wanted. He wanted this, and he wanted more, and he wanted to bask under the tender gaze that was locked on his face. Baptiste searching the answers he couldn’t put into words, and then Baptiste’s tender concern melted into something even softer, and he leaned forward.

“More?” He asked, voice soft and lips softer as he kissed Genji, still holding his face and Genji nodded, leaning into the hands and kiss, sinking into him. Trusting Baptiste to know what he wanted, and closing his eyes again, turning himself over into his partner’s care, earning another lingering kiss before Baptiste released him. Just to pepper kisses across his face, distracting him so that he almost misses the sound of Baptiste reaching for the soap, almost but not entirely and then Baptiste’s hands are on him. No teasing fingers like before, but firm and warm and infinitely gentle, soaping him down, deliberately lingering and teasing on the spots where Genji can feel everything, and he’s kissing him again, on the corner of the lips, down his chin, and onto his neck. A trail of searing heat that is the perfect counterpart to the sensation of being washed and Genji is lost.

“So, what were you two talking about earlier?” Baptiste asked abruptly in the middle of leaving another hickey on the side of Genji's throat. Pausing and leaning back enough that the words tickled the tingling skin, hands resting against his chest, and it took Genji a moment to realise that he’d spoken let alone try and make sense of the words.

“…earlier…?”

Baptiste snorted at his confusion, shaking his head fondly and leaning into lap at the bruise he’d left behind, waiting for Genji to melt against him with a soft noise before trying again. “‘I might even let you win this time,’ is what you said,” he reminded him. Grinning against Genji’s throat as his partner produced a singular noise of frustration, not at the topic – because they’re both always too happy to talk about Lúcio – but the timing and he has a feeling that he will pay for it later. That was part of the reason for bringing it up now, and he knows that Genji has caught onto that fact when his eyes narrow.

“You couldn’t have asked me this before we…” Baptiste cut him off with a kiss, pressing him back into the glass and smiling as Genji feigned indignation for all of a moment before kissing him back, sighing into the press of lips, loving this impossible man.

“No,” Baptiste teased, breaking the kiss and beginning to move downwards again, lips following the path of his hands as he worked his way down Genji’s chest.

“I thought you wanted me to tell you?” Genji demanded, trying to sound irritated and failing miserably, biting his already ravished lips, as Baptiste teased the line between flesh and metal with his tongue, lapping at the sensitive spot with what appeared to be a single-minded focus, but Genji knew better. Could see the twinkle in the eyes that were still watching him, the mischief as Baptiste, tilted his head to look up at him.

“I do,” Baptiste confirmed. “I never said I was going to make it easy for you.” As though to illustrate his point, he moved lower, tracing the line of a scar and dipping his tongue into Genji’s navel. Genji’s hips bucked at the sensation, chasing it even as a soft noise bubbled up in his throat, and he reached out almost blindly, fingers finding purchase in Baptiste’s hair. Curling into it, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to tug, especially as his fingers tightened convulsively as Baptiste dipped his tongue in again, smirking as it brought a repeat of the noise and Genji wanted to kiss him and growl at him all at once. Instead, he lifted his head, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to speak beneath that heated gaze, taking a shuddering breath, as Baptiste hummed against him before moving lower, teasing the sensitive skin beneath his naval.

“He…We…I…” Genji’s voice caught and broke because Baptiste has moved lower. Not to where he wants him to go but to the inside of his thighs and is kissing them so tenderly and reverently that Genji can’t think, can’t breathe, can’t do anything but hold on to Baptiste’s hair and drown in the sensation. The brush of fingers against his cock is a shock, draws a shivering moan from him before he can stop it and his grip tightens in protest when Baptiste’s touch disappears almost as soon as it registers.

“You….?”

“Y-Your interrogation methods are terrible,” Genji informs him, knows that it sounds to close to a whine to have any impact, breaking at the start as Baptiste nuzzles his thigh, before moving in to leave another mark. His legs are quivering, and he wonders if Baptiste knows how hard it is for him to stay upright, let alone try to talk and answer his question. The answer is in the smile he can feel against his skin and the warm amusement in his voice when he replies.

“I don’t know,” Baptiste drawled, running his tongue over the newest mark and trailing up his thigh, so close to his cock that Genji keens in anticipation only to growl when Baptiste pulls away at the last minute. “I think it’s working quite well,” Baptiste adds, and he’s lingering, fingers drawing teasing patterns against Genji’s thigh, and his mouth so close that Genji can feel the promise of warmth against his cock. There’s a plea on the tip of his tongue, but he swallows it down, deliberately, slowly easing his hands away from Baptiste’s hair one finger at a time, needing to lessen the sensation somehow.

It doesn’t really help, because he aches to reach out again, but instead, he looks up, focuses on the bed once more and his breath catches as he does because Lúcio is awake now. Still bundled up in the covers, half-asleep if his expression is anything to go by, but his gaze is locked on them as though entranced, and there’s a blissful, sleepy smile creeping across his face, dimpling his cheeks as he meets Genji’s gaze.

“Lúcio…”

Baptiste paused at that, glancing over at the bed too and although Genji misses the teasing warmth of his breath, he decides it’s worth it for the soft expression on Baptiste’s face as he looks across at Lúcio. They linger like that for a moment, and then Genji reaches out, brushing trembling fingers against Baptiste’s cheek, drawing his attention back to him. “We were talking about giving you show after Lúcio had found this place…” he explained, loving that this time it’s Baptiste who takes a moment to realise what he means, leaning into the gentle touch and nodding for him to continue. “This was Lúcio’s idea; the show was mine…and we were bickering about who was going to give you the show.” There’s colour in his cheeks now because Baptiste is looking up at him, impossibly fond before laughing, warm and delighted.

“That’s what you were playing rock, paper, scissors for that day?” He asked, still laughing, glancing across at Lúcio who had obviously caught the conversation and was blushing but grinning, shameless at being caught, and still watching them, a spark in his eyes. A spark that Baptiste recognised all too easily and his laughter gave way to a smirk as he glanced up at Genji. “And what about me?”

“Y-you?” Genji’s voice wavered and broke, as Baptiste leaned in, warm breath teasing his cock once more, and his heart leapt in anticipation as realised what Baptiste meant, a split second before his lips brushed against the tip of his cock. “Baptiste!”

It burst out of him in a shout. Still, he had no time to worry about that, because Baptiste was moving, lapping at the tip, before moving to press open-mouthed kisses along the length, and his hands find their way back to Baptiste’s hair of their own violation, even as he seeks out Lúcio’s gaze. No longer sleepy, but soft, watching them with such reverence that Genji feels stripped bare in a way that has nothing to do with being naked under the shower and at the mercy of Baptiste’s attention. Yet, he cannot look away, because he feels warm and safe under that gaze despite the sensation of being exposed, and Lúcio is smiling. No trace of the nightmare to be seen, and Baptiste is warm and solid, hands on his thighs as Genji finds himself straining towards him. It’s like being caught between them both, despite the physical distance between them and Lúcio, and it’s Lúcio’s name that he whispers, almost like a prayer as Baptiste who had been teasing him slow and steady with kisses, and tiny licks, swallows him down.

“Lúcio…” Baptiste’s eyes are crinkled at the corner, he’s smiling, amused and fond and teasing, bobbing slow and steady, drawing it out, and Genji’s fingers tense in his hair. “Baptiste…” It’s a plea, because he’s all sensation again, all pleasure, between Baptiste’s mouth and the warm hands holding him in place as he tries to chase more, and caressed by Lúcio’s gaze, their third now upright and biting his lip, drinking in the sight of them.

“It’s okay,” Baptiste murmured, pulling back for a moment, and drawing a moan from Genji as he tried to chase him, only to be held against the glass. “Say his name, after all this shows for him.” It’s permission, give in that low, rough growl that does far too many things to Genji for his own sanity, and he doesn’t remember nodding, because Baptiste pressed in again, teasing, nipping, licking, too much and not enough. As though he’s waiting, as though…he trails his tongue the length of Genji’s cock, teasing the tip, kissing it and Genji’s lips are raw as he tries to hold back the noises he can feel bubbling up, which lasts, right until Baptiste’s fingers shift, pressing against a hickey he’d left earlier. That little burst of pleasure-pain against everything else, had him rolling forwards, chasing the sensation with a cry.

“Lúcio!”

He was rewarded with the feeling of being consumed as Baptiste pressed in again, taking him in his mouth, and Genji knew that he was babbling now, both their names, mixed in with breathless pleas, trying to hold Lúcio’s gaze as best he could as his head fell back against the glass.

It was Lúcio who toppled him over the edge that Baptiste had brought him too, their eyes meeting across the room, Lúcio’s gaze soft and wandering, his lips parting.

“Genji…” His voice was little more than a whisper over the roar of the water pounding down around him, his babbling and Baptiste’s quiet noises, but it seemed to curl around him, press as close as an intimate caress, and he came with a strangled cry of warning and pleasure. Baptiste didn’t pull away, swallowing him down with soft, greedy noises and when Genji looked down, he was lost, caught between Baptiste’s heady, pleased gaze and Lúcio’s soft, devouring gaze, and he closed his eyes and went with it.

He feels light and airy, stirring when Baptiste pulls away and remembering to release his grip on Baptiste’s hair, smoothing it down in apology, unable to remember if he’d pulled too hard. Probably not, as Baptiste presses briefly into the touch, before moving to press adoring kisses to his thighs and finally opens his eyes, to smile down at him, feeling as though he is floating when Baptiste smiles back. “Are you all right?” Genji almost laughs at the question, because he is so much better than ‘all right’ that it is ridiculous, but he knows that Baptiste is serious, and instead he smiles and reaches out, brushing his fingers against Baptiste’s cheek.

“I’m more than fine,” he murmurs, is rewarded by a dazzling smile and Baptiste rising to kiss him briefly, and Genji clings to him, peering over his shoulder to smile at Lúcio who has curled back against the pillows, soft and patient, watching them together. “Do you want…?” He starts but is silenced by another kiss, this one more fleeting than the last.

“I want to cuddle with you both,” Baptiste murmurs, warm and content, and Genji nods. If he’s honest, he wants nothing more than to curl up with both of them, make sure Lúcio is all right, and make the most of this time they have.

“Let’s clean up then,” he replies, reaching for the soap they’d abandoned earlier, only for Baptiste to steal it from it.

“Let me,” he murmurs.

“Baptiste…”   
“I’ll behave myself this time,” Baptiste promises with a grin that has Genji snorting.

“Somehow, I doubt that,” he retorts, but he’s more than happy to sink back against the wall of the shower and let Baptiste wash him. It lacks the teasing of before but is so softly intimate that it’s overwhelming in a completely different way, and it’s almost a shock when Baptiste turns off the water and gathers him close, guiding him out of the shower.

Genji realises halfway across the floor and closes the remaining distance to the bed under his own power as Lúcio smiles at him, only to be pulled to a halt by a chuckling Baptiste who had clearly used his distraction to retrieve a towel which he now wraps around him. “He’ll grumble that you’re all wet if you climb into bed like that,” Baptiste tells him when Genji grumbles at him, and Genji relents, at least long enough for Baptiste to dry him off and steal a couple more kisses. Then he’s pulling free and all but collapsing onto the bed next to Lúcio, who greets him with a sleepy kiss, and a whispered. “Good morning.” Lúcio is flushed, but still sleepy, and more than happy to let Genji snuggle into him, before looking up at Baptiste who is watching them. “Are you joining us?”

“In a moment,” Baptiste promises, drying himself off and gathering the towels up and heading for the door, aware of the appreciative eyes following his every move and loving them all the more for it. He adds the towels to the basket and opens the door just enough to push it outside, before flipping the sign to make sure they’re not disturbed as he has a feeling they won’t be going far.

When he returns Lúcio and Genji are all but curled around one another, both looking as though they’re seconds away from falling asleep again. He grinned as he climbed onto the bed, crawling up to kiss Genji who is still soft and floating, before turning his attention to Lúcio. “Good morning,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss him, and Lúcio welcomes him warm, bordering on heated, but not wanting more right then and Baptiste breaks the kiss before he can get carried away. Kissing the corner of Lúcio’s mouth, the tip of his nose, his cheek before reaching up to cup the same cheek. “Everything okay?” There’s a brief flicker of shadow in Lúcio’s eyes, but his smile doesn’t dim, and he nods leaning into the touch.

“Everything’s perfect,” he murmured, holding Baptiste’s gaze so that he can see the shadow is gone, and there is no hint of a lie or trepidation in his eyes, and Baptiste had to kiss him again, soft and lingering. As he pulled back, his hand sought out Genji’s, tangling their fingers together, before all but collapsing between them. Heaving a contented sigh as Lúcio and Genji moved at the same time to kiss his cheeks.

“Yes, it is.”


End file.
